Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe
| image = | race =Shinigami | birthday =November 4''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 192 | gender =Male | height =179 cm (5'10½")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight =66 kg (146 lbs.) | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous occupation =Lieutenant of the 1st Division | previous team = 1st Division | previous partner =Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | base of operations =None; formerly 1st Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | shikai =Gonryōmaru | bankai =Unknown | manga debut =Volume 10, Chapter 83 | anime debut =Episode 30 | video game debut =Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Taro Yamaguchi | english voice = Michael McConnohie | spanish voice = }} "Man of little words, always standing by the Captain Commander's side in waiting is Lieutenant, Sasakibe Chōjirō. While they are a famous combination that is easily distinguishable, the only difference between them that cannot be reconciled seems to be their food preference..." - Tite Kubo was the former lieutenant of the 1st Division, under the command of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He had kept this post for at least 110 years.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 222 Appearance Chōjirō has pupil-less eyes, short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. He wears a white jinbaori over a standard Shinigami uniform with long white arm guards. He wears a white turtle-neck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm. As a lieutenant approximately 110 years ago, Chōjirō lacked his black mustache.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; pages 4-5 Personality Sasakibe is fiercely loyal to his captain, having sworn to serve as his lieutenant for as long as Yamamoto is alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 7 During missions to the Human World, Sasakibe saw English society, which had a big impact on him. As such he has a habit of making tea with his own personally grown black tea leaves, sometimes with drastic results, such as blowing up a tower by trying to turn on a boiling machine. His adoration of Western culture is to such degree that he only likes Western cuisine and dislikes Japanese cuisine, this is a noticeable difference between him and his captain, though he represents the Tea Ceremony Club on occasion. His jinbaori, which he made himself, is also meant to give him a more Western look. He passes his free time by endeavoring to adopt more aspects of Western culture. History According to records, Sasakibe was able to master his Bankai before Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku did. He did not participate in battles and did not use his Bankai in front of others in the entire existence of the Gotei 13 and was sometimes insulted because of perceived weakness. He declined to act as a substitute captain when a position as captain became vacant due to his loyalty to Captain-Commander Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 4-9 Plot Soul Society arc Initially seen attending the lieutenant meeting as Ichigo Kurosaki's group are launched into the Seireitei by Kūkaku Shiba,Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 1 Chōjirō accompanies Captain Yamamoto everywhere he goes, including Rukia's execution on Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 1 He is directly ordered by Yamamoto to stop Renji Abarai, (along with Isane Kotetsu and Marechiyo Ōmaeda), after he runs off with Rukia Kuchiki. However, shortly after the three of them give chase, Ichigo Kurosaki gets in their way. Chōjirō, like his fellow lieutenants, releases his Zanpakutō, but is defeated bare-handed by the Ryoka -- not held back like Isane or crushed with his weapon like Ōmaeda, but rather getting punched in the jaw. Out of the three, he was the only one fast enough to react and attack, though Ichigo easily dodged.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 12-18 Arrancar arc Chōjirō is seen twice in this arc: first behind Yamamoto after calling an assembly due to the appearance of the Grand Fisher Arrancar in Karakura Town, then again assisting his captain in restraining Momo Hinamori after she goes off course on saving Sōsuke Aizen in a conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 224, page 11 Hueco Mundo arc Initially seen during the arrival of the Shinigami, he subsequently disappeared once the battles started.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 2-3 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc When the Visored arrived, Shinji explains that they found Chōjirō outside of the barrier around the Fake Karakura Town and that it was him who had let them through. Chōjirō apologizes to Yamamoto for allowing the Visoreds to enter, saying that he thought it was necessary given the circumstances, but is forgiven before he could finish.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 10 Later, after Aizen's defeat, Chōjirō rushed to the injured Visoreds and Retsu Unohana to warn them that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was about to switch back Karakura Town and its fake counterpart and that they had limited time to get away or else they could be seriously hurt by the transfer.Bleach anime; Episode 310 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Sasakibe and other members of the 1st Division are attacked by assailants unknown to them at one of Seireitei's gates. During this 182 second long battle, 106 members of the 1st Division are killed and Sasakibe sustains mortal wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 7 Sasakibe, with his Shikai active, is propelled across Yamamoto's room with an arrow larger than his body piercing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, page 17 Following the departure of the Vandenreich, he warns Yamamoto that they can do something with Bankai''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 484, page 7 and then dies. Sasakibe is later cremated atop a large funeral pyre as Yamamoto and other officers pay their last respects. Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: Chōjirō is shown to be experienced enough in Kidō to open and close large powerful barriers, like the one around the fake Karakura Town. Shunpo: Chōjirō is proficient enough in flash steps, appearing behind Shinji Hirako as he talks about the barrier that the Gotei 13 placed in the Fake Karakura.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Great Spiritual Power: Being states as a shinigami with captain level ability, he has great spiritual power. Zanpakutō Gonryōmaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Gonryōmaru (spirit). : an average katana with a ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . In its Shikai, Gonryōmaru transforms into a rapier.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 13 :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not Revealed Trivia *In the anime, Chōjirō has pupils, in contrast to his pupil-less eyes in the manga.Bleach anime; Episodes 310 References Titles Navigation de:Chōjirō Sasakibe es:Chōjirō Sasakibe fr:Chōjirō Sasakibe Category: Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male